Haunted By Memories
by SeaEmerald
Summary: When Sam experiences something that nearly shatters her soul, she hopelessly mopes. Having enough, she decides to go back to WOOHP and resume her once-in-peak spy career. Tim Scam, hearing that the spies are back, decides to pay a pay-back visit to their villa only to be shocked when he understands why the spies were MIA the past one year...
1. Will I Ever Be Normal?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T TOTALLY SPIES AT ALL. I MEAN IF I DID, I WOULD'VE SHIPPED SCAM/SAM A LOT TIME AGO :D**

 **This is my first story on and I sincerely have tried. Although I'm definitely not good like the other experienced writers. But any flames/cupcakes are much appreciated! Thank you!**

Samantha Simpson screamed as her throat went raw. Tears fell down from her face, not that the man evilly smirking above her noticed.

 **~ Spies Villa, Beverly Hills 8:00 AM ~**

"AHHHH!" Sam cried as she woke up obviously frightened. A nightmare. Just a nightmare. She frantically looked around frightened out of her wits. After a few minutes of calming down, tears fell from her eyes as she remembered that horrible day. The day she lost her virginity. The day she was raped.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and two females jumped into the room, obviously concerned. Sam turned to see her friends gazing sadly at her. Clover and Alex walked up to her and sat down with her on either of her bed. Alex wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders, while Clover held her hands.

"Sammie, it's okay," Clover spoke in soft whispers.

Sam buried herself into their embrace and cried. She'll never forget the way she was tortured. She begged him to stop, but he didn't.

"I don't know guys…it's been a year. Why can't I forget?" Sam sadly turned to her friends. They simply sighed and looked down. They had no answer.

That day, they were surprised that Sam's X-powder had the distress signal enabled. They weren't on any mission and out of the three spies, Sam was the one who had the brainpower to get out of any situation. Gadgets or no gadgets. They found her in an abandoned alley, bloody, naked, and unconscious.

After that incident, Jerry had been gracious enough to excuse them from missions until Sam was ready to come back. If she came back, that is.

Alex rubbed her back. Sam looked her hands and sighed.

"I'm supposed to be a super spy. But I couldn't defend myself..."

"You were vulnerable, Sammie. And he was stronger than you," Alex tried to coax her friend before she burst into tears again.

"Yeah, Sam. It wasn't your fault, Sammie. You're our best friend and we'll never let you go through it alone." Clover offered a little smile.

"Thanks, girls. I'll be fine. Eventually," Sam reassured.

"I know! How about some retail therapy, Sammie?!" Alex cheerfully exclaimed.

Sam and Clover smiled. Sam ushered the two girls out, making an excuse about getting ready.

When they left, Sam's smile dropped from her face. She frowned as she remembered her past. She's been getting better. But she was unable to forget.

 _The first few months, Sam was a total wreck. If it wasn't for her girls and Jerry, she probably would've been a lost cause. Her parents didn't know._

 _When Jerry found out being the expert stalker and snoop that he is, he was indignant and didn't sleep a wink until he managed to hunt down the man responsible. He was caught and thrown in the WOOHP prison without a second thought._

 _Clover and Alex had stayed with her every waking second. They all slept in the same bed, with Sam in the middle. She was raped right after her graduation from Mali-U. Her parents hadn't suspected a thing. Hell, no one suspected anything as to why the girls seldom came out._

 _Even Clover hadn't gone out to make the most out of a one-hour sale at the Groove and that's saying something._

 _But she slowly started to let go. Although she grew nervous whenever she saw a man walking in front of her and visibly tensed._

 _Clover and Alex had suggested that they stop hogging the house and go outside for some fresh air. Sam had refused to come out of dimly-lit and curtains-drawn bedroom._

 _Sam had been terrified enough to even go out to their pool and enjoy a warm summer breeze. Every time she closed her eyes, he came into her mind and terrified her._

Sam snapped out of her trance when she heard a loud honk from a random car passing on the street.

She knew she'll be better eventually. She knew, but that doesn't mean she didn't still grow upset over it. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. A tear fell from her eyes as she remembered that day. She had been running an errand in the evening when it started to downpour.

And…

"Stop it, Sam. Stop. It's over." Sam forced herself to forget.

She vowed that she won't be someone who stops herself from living. She vowed to herself. And she had no intention of breaking it.

 **One hour later…**

 **~ Spies Villa, Beverly Hills 9:00 AM ~**

Sam, Clover, and Alex sat in the living room, looking at each other awkwardly. Somehow the plans to the Groove were forgotten. Sam suddenly stood up and faced the girls. They looked at her curiously.

"I'm coming back to WOOHP." Clover and Alex gasped.

Clover crossed her arms in concern, "Sammie, you know we don't have to-"

Sam held up her hand. "Girls, please. I've thought about this very carefully. I'm not going to stop living my life."

"I want to live, Clover. I want to be a super spy again. With you girls." Sam whispered the last part sadly. In the back of her mind, she knew it would never be the same. But it's a start and it was a way to stop the girls from worrying.

Clover and Alex looked at each other sadly. They knew what Sam was doing. She was forcing herself to smile for their sake.

"Sammie, please. We don't have to be spies at WOOHP though. I'm sure Jerry could find us something to do."

Sam shook her head, "Alex, seriously. We all love being spies and we know it. I'm ready to go back. I'll never get over it if I stay in this house. I'm being honest, you guys."

Sam sadly smiled at them. Clover and Alex stood up and wrapped their arms around their favorite redhead.

"Really, Sammie?"

"Clover, I miss the action. You can't deny it yourself either."

The trio nodded to each other. They missed the thrill and action and the sometimes-failing gadgets that Jerry gave them. Besides, Sam closed her eyes thinking how easier it was to forget that night when she was occupied. What other way to occupy herself than her own unpredictable spy career?

"Best friends forever!" Alex cheerfully hugged them both, making the others laugh.

"Hey, what's up with our fish tank?" Clover pointed out to the suddenly bubbling fish tank.

Suddenly, three screams filled the air as the three girls felt themselves being sucked into a whirlpool.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A few moments later, the three felt themselves land onto a very familiar red couch, completely soaked and shivering.

They looked at each other and blinked before Sam stood up indignantly.

"You know Jer, when I said that I wanted to return, I didn't mean this quickly!"

Jerry smiled at her. "Welcome back, spies."

A second later, Clover stood up angrily (still wet) and walked up to Jerry.

"Wait a sec Jer. Were you spying on us again?!"

Jerry sheepishly smiled. Clover let out an angry scream.

"I mean hello! Isn't there any aspect of our lives that you're NOT trespassing on?!"

"Let's see…no." The three tapped their feet impatiently and glared.

"I mean, seriously! You three ARE WOOHP's elite spies! Until you resign, we're officially allowed to spy on you whenever we like."

"Creepy stalker much, Jer?!" Alex giggled at Clover's outburst. Even Sam managed a small smile. Yeah. Everything will be okay. Eventually. They were going to be spies like before and everything will be back to normal…Right?

"Now now spies. Focus. We have a new mission today."

"Uh before that, we need driers! This cold is soooo not good for my hair!" Clover exclaimed. In a moment, Jerry pressed a button and instantly, heaters came from random directions, instantly drying the girls.

The girls smiled and took their seats.

Jerry briefed the mission and Alex groaned. "Seriously, Jer, these villains just keep getting lamer and lamer. Man, WOOHP's efficiency has sure gone down since our temporary hiatus."

Clover and Sam giggled at Alex's words. They couldn't have agreed more.

Jerry coughed.

"Now your gadgets, ladies. G.L.A.D.I.S!"

The girls couldn't help smile lightly at hearing G.L.A.D.I.S's voice.

"Welcome back, girls. Here are your gadgets…"

 **~ WOOHP Prison Containment Facility 7:00 PM ~**

A brown haired, sea foam eyed, muscular male groaned as he sat down for another day of horrible food. He grumbled as he tasted the bland mashed potatoes.

"Might as well serve us poison." He muttered angrily to himself.

He finished eating quickly and threw the tray back outside, leaving the guards outside to glare at him. He sat down on the brick-hard so-called bed, a little peeved. This time of day always got to him. Maybe because of the horrendous food.

He sat with his face in his hands. He hadn't escaped for a few weeks now, leaving Jerry to personally check on him every other day and making sure that he didn't leave an advanced hologram of himself.

A loud shout of colorful vocabulary interrupted his thoughts and he glared at the direction.

Some clown was screaming to let him go.

"LET ME GO! I'LL TEACH THOSE SPIES! THOSE THREE STUPID GIRLS RUINED MY PLANS!" His voice sounded distant by the second as WOOHP agents dragged him away to an empty cell.

Scam narrowed his eyes. Spies? Now that he thought about it, he hadn't heard any criminal complain about…three spies. Three girls, in fact. Scam narrowed his eyes again.

He hasn't heard of them lately. Not that he really was keeping track of them, he wasn't. But…normally every criminal who was dragged in here usually let out a stream of curses about how the spies ruined their plans.

And for the few weeks he's been here, he's only heard of male agents. But not female agents.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion. Why hadn't he heard about them? How come no one's ever heard of them?

Scam's eyes widened. Even the people who captured him was a female spy in some blue suit and two other guys. But not THOSE three girls.

Maybe they were transferred somewhere.

But now they're back. Scam smirked. Well, if that's the case, he had to pay them a visit. He had a LOT of score to settle with those three.

Scam smirked harder and lay down on the bed and waited till the guards finished their rounds. These stupid guards were no match for him. He had figured out their little routine and their weaknesses the second day he got here.

 **~ WOOHP Prison Containment Facility 9:00 PM ~**

Scam watched as the guards left and guarded the outside. He instantly woke up and walked over to the little keypad, innocently standing outside.

"Please, Jerry. Stop insulting my intelligence, would ya?" Scam muttered to himself and soon smirked when the cell door opened in mere seconds.

Scam chuckled as he walked out of the door.

 **~ Spies Villa, Beverly Hills 8:00 PM ~**

"No, you won't! Alex, Clover, I'm back to normal! Stop reminding me, okay?!"

"Sammie, we just want to-" Alex spoke.

Sam interrupted, "Alex, for how long will you ignore your boyfriends?! You guys have already sacrificed so much for me and I can't ask anymore. I'm grateful and let me show how much I am."

"Sam-!" Sam ignored Clover's protest.

Sam slowly ushered Clover and Alex. Alex and Dean had been dating for two years now. Clover and Blaine had been an official couple since Mali-U even with the bridge where Blaine went off and dated Mandy. Like eww, much?

Dean and Blaine knew what happened to Sam and reassured Alex and Clover that they'll wait for them for as long as required. They were understanding, although they didn't often visit the house, in case Sam felt uncomfortable. Which Sam would be eternally grateful for.

Sam threw them out the door and shut it, ignoring their protests. She felt exceptionally good today, although still depressed. But still. Better than every day. It felt good to unleash all of her pent up emotions on the lousy villain they encountered today. His lame plan had been to kidnap everyone and turn them into his personal servants. Like…lame much?

Sam smiled to herself. She went back to her bedroom and sat down at her study. She closed her eyes and forced herself to concentrate.

She actually wanted to do some studying. She had personally requested Jerry to hand her any case files that needed to be worked on. And boy did she regret that decision now.

Sam groaned at herself as she looked at the three large mounds of files. Jerry sure doesn't know how to be modest. She opened each file and studied with concentration, oblivious to the dark and tall figure predatorily making his way towards the villa.

Scam stood outside the spies' villa with a smirk. Jerry sure has faith in his security system if he thought that Scam could be held inside.

Scam soon climbed and landed on the spies' roof. Hmm, the three girls would probably be in their respective rooms, talking to their boyfriends. He rolled his eyes. Such materialistic and pompous girls.

Not all of them, Scam thought as his thoughts wandered to one particular spy.

Sam groaned and pushed herself back. Her head started to ache. She opened her bedroom door and slammed it shut as she made her way to the kitchen. If she hadn't slammed, she would've heard the attic door click softly.

Sam grudgingly made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

So much for studying, Sam thought as she moved and plopped herself on the sofa. She turned on all of the lights. She was still a little paranoid.

HE jumped down and landed silently. He looked around completely disgusted. The whole room was decorated in pink and hearts. The dumb blonde's room, no doubt.

He opened the door to her room when he heard the TV start to play. Ahh, the livingroom. He walked into the hall and looked over the stairs. He smirked when he found Sam sitting on the couch.

He looked around, expecting the other two to start screaming any second now. After a few minutes, he raised an eyebrow. Was she alone? At this time?

He watched Sam suddenly stand up in shock. She let out a little whimper and fumbled around for the remote. He looked at her curiously.

Sam turned on the TV, hoping for something good. She stopped at a channel and her eyes widened in fear. It was just an image of some random couple kissing. She stood up with a gasp. Her eyes went wide with fear and she looked around for the remote, not realizing that it was right beside her.

She soon found it and turned off the TV, hoping to calm her racing nerves. It was that night again. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she cried into her hands, oblivious to Scam watching her completely shocked.

Scam's eyes widened as she started to cry. What happened? All that happened was that some geeky show was showing a couple kissing. Was the boy in the show her past boyfriend or something? Now that he thought about it, he took a good look at her. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was dressed from top to bottom.

Even though it was summer. She looked vulnerable and scared and for some reason, Scam forgot the reason he was here. Watching her cry made something ache inside of him, although he'll never admit that to himself. He looked her calmly as he watched her cry. What had happened?

He didn't know why he held a soft spot for this redhead. He made sure to never hurt her physically during missions and he found himself wanting to talk to her. He always let others kill Sam. For some reason, seeing her like this, it made his heart ache. He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts.

He threw his compassionate look out the window and his lips soon turned into his traditional smirk.

"Well, you look like shit. What happened?" Scam smirked when Sam gasped and looked around afraid.

Sam looked around shocked. It was not HIM, right? No no no, please not him.

"Have your ears been that damaged that you can't hear well?" Sam's widened when she looked up and saw Scam.

She rubbed her eyes and looked in fear as Scam smirked at her. His arms were crossed and Sam stood frozen.

In one fluid motion, Sam watched in horror as Scam jumped over the railing and landed in front of her, a few feet away from her.

She let out a scream and started to walk back.

"I'm glad you remember me, Samantha. After all, I'm the best villain you ever fought." Scam smirked at her. Although internally, he didn't understand why she was so afraid. She had always sported that defiant look that he found exceptionally attractive on her.

But now, she looked vulnerable. He took a step forward and watched her take one backward.

"What's wrong, Sammie? Scared of me, aren't you? Heh, you should be."

Sam, a panic attack overcoming her, realized that she still had feet. She forced her feet to move and made a run for it to the front door. She only touched the handle before a strong arm grabbed her by the waist. She let out a scream in fear. Before she could let out another, she felt an arm cover her mouth and another arm prevented her from moving.

"Sorry, Sammie. I can't have you giving me away." Sam felt shivers run down her spine as he spoke in her ear.

Sam closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She can't give in to fear.

All of a sudden, she let out a muffled yelp when he spun her around and slammed her into door. She internally gulped when she saw how close he was.

He moved one hand from her mouth, although another arm stayed around her.

He had that smirk on him and Sam couldn't help but smile inwardly. At least, some things didn't change.

Sam tried her best to hide her fear. She can't have him know and take advantage of it.

"Let me go!" She thrashed in his arms as best as she could but it was kind of hard when he moved closer to her. She watched him roll his eyes.

"I didn't get the answer to my question, yet. Why were you soooo upset?" Scam looked at her curiously. Sam looked at him shocked. Since when did he care?

"It's really none of your business why I cry. Let me go!" Sam suddenly pushed him away and Scam, clearly not expecting it, fell back a foot. Sam assumed a fighting stance, ready to get this over with.

"Can we get this over with?" Sam glared at him and silently prayed for her friends to return soon.

He paid her no heed and moved closer to her, clearly not afraid. Scam watched as her glare started to falter.

He swiftly took a long stride and pressed her to the door. He grabbed her flailing arms and kept them to the side of her head. She looked at him with wide eyes. No, this can't happen again. She didn't see Scam as a rapist, but she couldn't help it. Her thoughts drifted back to that night.

Please don't cry, Sam pleaded to herself. At least not in front of him.

"You're scared of me, aren't you?" Sam felt like a slap to her face when his eyes danced with amusement and his lips upturned into a smirk.

"Let me go, you jerk!" Sam started to squirm in his arms and he further pressed himself to her.

"C'mon Sammie. Humor me. You're scared of me, aren't you?" Sam didn't pay any attention and struggled to keep some distance from them. The more she tried to move, the quicker exhaustion and frustration started to show on her face.

"If you want to kill me, go ahead, Scam! I'm not scared…" Sam stopped mid-sentence when his face moved closer to hers.

"Sorry…what was that again?" His voice dropped low and that amusement still danced in his eyes.

"I…I…" Sam visibly gulped. She stopped fighting. Why fight it anyway? Scam was clearly stronger than her and there's no way she'll escape even if she did manage to free herself.

Her voice fell as realization hit her face hard. He came here to kill her. Clearly. He probably saw that villain they arrested today. Tears sprung to her eyes.

She didn't notice how Scam started to move away from her as tears fell from her eyes.

Scam looked at her shocked. That kissing scene earlier and her panic attack right now at seeing him…it didn't take a genius like him long enough to at least faintly guessed what had happened. He prayed silently, hoping what he thought wasn't true.

Sam, a few minutes later, realized how his arms were not around her. She looked at him with teary eyes and she watched as his eyes were wide and his mouth parted in shock.

"Oh God…he probably knows…" Sam inaudibly told herself as they both stared at each other. Sam felt her tears fall harder. Scam was intelligent. He wasn't stupid and her panic attacks were dramatic enough for him to figure out (or at least guess) what might have happened.

Sam hid her face in her hands, clearly humiliated. He'll probably laugh in her face in a few seconds, gloating how much she deserved it. How much she deserved all the pain in the world. After all, she had helped WOOHP many times to throw him back to jail.

Scam still looked at her in shock. No, that didn't happen, right?

Please, no. Scam thought sadly as he watched the redhead that he just so happened to care about (which he just realized right now) cry.

Sam looked up shakily when she felt his feet shift.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I won't even stop you, okay?! Go ahead, Sc—Tim." Sam closed her eyes, expecting a punch to her face any second only that it never came. She gasped as he pulled her into his arms again.

Maybe he'll choke me to death, Sam thought hopefully.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and moved his lips to her ear.

"It's not your fault, Samantha."

Her eyes widened. He figured it out without having her to say it out loud. He knew. She couldn't help but smile in awe at his intelligence. Too bad he was a criminal. He could've done some good for this world.

"You don't deserve to die, Sammie."

He hugged her tighter, not really acknowledging the fact that maybe she might be uncomfortable.

Sam's eyes widened. His voice was laced with concern and she let out a choked sob. She would've pulled away, but she felt warmth in his embrace. He was a criminal, for God's sake!

Scam stroked her hair as she cried softly. His eyes instantly turned to fury as realization started to sink into him. Whoever dared to hurt her will PAY dearly. His lips were set into a thin line as his brain started to formulate a painful death for the culprit responsible.

"Why do you even care?! You should be glad that I was- "

Scam pulled her back and put a finger to her lips. Sam's eyes went wide at the direct contact.

"Don't. Don't you dare say that word. As much as you are a thorn in my side, Samantha, you don't deserve to die." Sam blinked. He chuckled.

"Don't look at me like that. As hard as it is for you to believe, I do respect you, Samantha." He stroked her hair gently. His eyes struggled to contain the fury he felt right now. His lips straightened as he wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

He moved closer and softly kissed her forehead. Sam couldn't believe what was happening. Tim Scam, of all the people, was making sure she was okay. She knew that he didn't play dirty. This was the perfect opportunity to finish her off when she was in no condition to fight.

His lips lingered on her forehead for a few seconds before pulling back.

"I'll fight you...but not today. It's your lucky day then, Sammie." He winked at her before moving away from her. Sam watched with wide eyes still filled with awe as he jumped out the window and soon disappeared into the night.

She touched her cheek. Her face was still warm from where he had touched. For the first time in a whole year, Sam genuinely smiled. Her heart was filled with happiness. Whatever had happened, she felt like she just got back on her feet. Her eyes looked in the direction of the window.

"Thank you." Sam softly spoke, knowing that he wouldn't hear her. But unfortunately for her, she was wrong.

He was just standing outside of her door and smirked when he heard her soft voice.

 **You're welcome...Samantha...**

 **Thank you for reading! I would appreciate a review (flames/cupcakes are always welcomed!). It would be nice tribute to my fingers lol.**

 **This was just a hint of Sam/Scam. God, I LOVE THIS PAIRING 3!**

 **Anyways, thank you again for reading!**


	2. Payback's a Bitch

**Author's Note: Thanks for everyone who read the story and especially the people who reviewed! You guys made my day 3! Thank you!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOTALLY SPIES AT ALL.**

 **~ WOOHP's Top Floor – Jerry's Office 12:00 AM ~**

Tim Scam walked through the double doors. He didn't even bother switching on the lights. He knew this entire building like the back of his hand.

He had a new mission. Operation Kill The Bastard. He was seriously debating on whether to fry the idiot who HURT Sam in boiling oil or simply bath him in acid. Jeez, violent much?

Scam made his way to Jerry's office and sat down. He switched on the computer and instantly, a machine above him powered on. G.L.A.D.I.S.

He rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for metallic robot monologues right now. He instantly hacked into WOOHP's mainframe and disabled G.L.A.D.I.S temporarily. He could just imagine the look of Jerry's face right now. Jerry had "designed" G.L.A.D.I.S such that no one can disable it. He probably added that feature as a last minute defense to WOOHP. Too bad his 'last minute defense' theory just went out the window. But then again, who'd expect Tim Scam to show up at midnight randomly and start disabling the security.

He smirked to himself. Just a few days ago, he would've loved to see WOOHP being destroyed…without Sam inside it.

His eyes narrowed in concentration as he worked fervently. The light from the high-tech computer illuminated Scam's handsome face. He was busy opening the files.

Sam's last mission had been one year ago…a few days after her graduation. He closed his eyes and breathed. Whoever DARED to lay hands on his precious Samantha…

Wait a sec, what? His precious Samantha? Scam didn't ignore the taunts in his head. She is precious to him. He wasn't going to deny it anymore.

Let's see…Sam's last mission was one year ago. If…Jerry knew that Sam was raped, then he'd have that bastard caught. After all, Jerry was like a father to them. He probably pulled strings to ensure that the culprit never got out. Scam hacked into WOOHP's database and scrolled through the list of criminals. Myrna Beesbottom was the last criminal arrested by the spies.

Scam rolled his eyes. It's a serious wonder to him how this fat old lady became a criminal high-tech enough to land in jail like WOOHP's.

Scam scrolled further through the list. He frowned. It could be any one of these men! Scam rubbed his chin in thought.

"What if he had less criminal charges…?" Scam's eyes lit up. If rape was the only thing this man was guilty of (and other petty things), then all he had to do was search the database for the lowest criminal (but high charges)…

Scam hoped that he received maximum imprisonment. Please Jerry, don't disappoint me any further, Scam muttered to himself as he typed away furiously. His lips straightened in concentration as he tried to locate criminals who have deliberately tried to hurt the spies one year ago. He doubted Jerry would've filed a charge like "rape".

AHA! There were only two matching cases. One of them was locked up somewhere in Antarctica for trying to hurt the spies with a deadly poison. Hardly doubt that's the one, Scam snorted. Scam clicked on the case and his eyes glared in the dark.

 _Dimitrius Smith, responsible for the deadly attack on WOOHP's elite spy, Samantha Simpson, is currently held in WOOHP's prison at Beverly Hills. Samantha Simpson was caught alone and cornered…_

Scam didn't need to read the rest. For the first time, Scam mentally thanked Jerry for giving this _Smith_ guy life imprisonment. It just meant that it was easier to find him…especially if they were in the same building. Even if he was out roaming, Scam would've found a way to kill him.

Scam stood up and turned blind with rage. His hands formed into fists and he struggled not to explode with the amount of wrath that he felt right now.

He moved to completely cover tracks and deleted the log files from the server. Good luck finding me Jerry, Scam smirked, _**you'll need it**_.

After shutting down the computer, he walked back through the same double doors. His mind was focused on only one thing.

 _ **WOOHP Cell# 9499585832014**_

He stealthily made his way back to WOOHP's prison facility, rolling his eyes on the way at the lame guards who were supposedly there to "guard". They couldn't even stop the man who literally went through the same doors they were guarding.

He was thankful for the dim lights. He smirked as he walked past his own prison cell and saw that his advanced hologram was sleeping.

" _Don't worry, holo, I'll be back soon."_ Scam chuckled as he told himself. He had more important things to do right now. Like beating a clown to a bloody pulp.

 _Dimitrius Smith_

 _Age: 39 (making Scam narrow his eyes. He was 17 years older than her!)_

 _Occupation: None (Loser.)_

 _Hair color: Brown_

 _Eye color: Green_

 _Height: 6'3''_

 _Weight: 220 lbs_

Scam shuddered as he thought how they shared similar characteristics, physically. No wonder Sam was so scared out of her wits when she saw him earlier at the villa. They literally had the exact physique, except Dimitrius had a visible pot belly, quite in contrast to Scam's clearly defined six pack, with no room for any unwanted fat. His eyes widened as he processed two and two together. He had wondered earlier how Sam was able to arrest that pathetic clown he saw earlier.

He didn't understand why arresting that idiot didn't take a toll on her (he was a male too), whereas, seeing him enough made her flee. Now he understood. He shared the exact same characteristics as her rapist.

Oh he hated this Smith guy even more now.

Lost in his own thoughts, Scam didn't realize when he reached the cell. He blinked and shook his head. He glared at how _peacefully_ Smith was sleeping on the bed. He stood in front of the cell and tapped away at the keypad. Thank God for lousy security.

In less than a minute, Scam smirked as the door opened. Time for some payback. Scam walked over to the sleeping bozo and studied his face. He smirked. He crumpled his hand into a fist and lodged it straight into Smith's face. Scam covered Smith's mouth as he let out a muffled yelp. His nose started to bleed and Smith looked at the unknown man in fear.

Who was he? Smith tried to look at his face, but couldn't. The lights were way too dark in the facility for him to make out anything. All he saw were pair of eyes, gleaming with lethal fury. Scam picked him up, clearly enjoying the fear on his face.

Scam slammed him into the wall by his head repeatedly.

"S-s-stop! P-p-please!" Scam smirked as Smith pleaded for him to let go.

"She begged you to stop. You didn't. Now tell me why I should." Scam showed no mercy as he threw him across the room.

His eyes gleamed in malice as he made his way over. Scam cracked his knuckles and bent in front of him.

 **~ WOOHP Top Floor - Jerry's Office 6:00 AM ~**

Jerry walked in through the doors, clearly in a good mood. He whistled a tune as he walked to his desk. He switched on the computer.

"Good morning, Jerry." G.L.A.D.I.S spoke up.

"Good morning, G.L.A.D.I.S. Hand me the case file from yesterday."

"Sorry, Jerry. I'm not your personal assistant. Retrieving a case file is beneath me."

Jerry groaned and glared at the pompous machine.

Suddenly, the alarm started blaring throughout the building.

"G.L.A.D.I.S!"

"Jerry, there has been a crime at the prison facility."

"Probably an attempt to escape. Call in the special team, G.L.A.D.I.S!"

"Sorry, that is beneath me."

"G.L.A.D.I.S!"

"Well, if you put it that way…"

Jerry bolted out of the room, but not before pressing a button to call for his three favorite spies.

 **~ Spies Villa, Beverly Hills – Clover's room ~**

Clover, Alex, and Sam slept on the same bed, each of them snoring their worries away. Clover's room was the largest of all the rooms.

They all snapped their eyes open as their bed started to rotate.

"Guys, what's going on!?" Sam mumbled incredulously.

"Probably an earthquake, Sammie. Go back to sleep." Alex hugged Sam as she slept.

They all started to scream when the bed started to rotate faster and faster.

"Yeah, earthquake Jerry!" Clover screamed as all three of them fell through the familiar wind tunnel.

"What important mission could we have that we had to lose our sleep?!" Alex screamed as they continued falling.

"Hurry up, girls. Stop procrastinating." G.L.A.D.I.S's voice rang through the tunnel while the girls glared at her.

"We're falling as fast as we can, G.L.A.D.I.S.!" Sam exclaimed.

 **~ WOOHP's Prison Containment Facility ~**

Jerry and the other WOOHP agents stood dumbfounded and shocked when they saw the man on the stretcher. _**Cell# 9499585832014**_

Jerry crossed his arms and felt no mercy, although he was quite shocked. Smith's face was broken and it'd probably take a lot of surgeries just to make him breathe on his own. Jerry waited patiently as the emergency doctor took a good look at him.

"His bones are smashed. His ribs were broken. And…he'd need the support of a breathing pump for just to be able to breathe on his own. He's very much alive and he can hear well. Another thing is that…he's probably paralyzed. His spine has slightly curved and Smith will probably be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life."

Jerry's eyes widened. As much as he felt angry at Smith for hurting Sam (someone he's always seen as his daughter, along with the other two spies), he couldn't help but frown. WOOHP's prison facility was supposed to be safe for the criminals locked up in here.

And judging by the dried blood on Smith, Jerry guessed that the attack must have been hours before. So why wasn't WOOHP alerted before? What the hell had G.L.A.D.I.S been doing? He looked a little peeved as he thought about the robot that he built on his own. What if it hadn't reported the crime because it was "beneath" it?

Jerry shook his head. No, someone deliberately tried to hurt Smith. Why? Smith doesn't have any enemies either. He wasn't arrested for world domination or any such thing. He was arrested for rape (not that Jerry would ever admit that to his higher authorities.) He purposely left out that word and simply mentioned that Sam was attacked. And an attack on someone with such status is a crime enough.

Jerry snapped out of his thoughts when he saw three girls making his way to him.

Sam looked around, highly nervous, and internally gulped at the familiar criminals glaring at all three of them.

Sam cursed herself when she just passed Scam's cell. She didn't even look at him! She was too busy making sure that she didn't break down from an anxiety attack.

The three made their way to Jerry quickly and looked at the scene before them in utter shock. Clover and Alex instantly turned their faces away from the gory scene, whereas Sam stood gaping. He was…that guy.

"Jerry, we thought there was an escape attempt!" Alex looked a little peeved.

"Sorry, girls. False alarm. This is WOOHP's responsibility. You three head back home," Jerry raised his hands in apology.

The three of them turned around. As much as they felt no mercy for Smith (especially Clover and Alex), they couldn't help but wonder. Who?

As she passed by Scam's cell, she paused for a moment to look at him. He was staring right back at her. _**He smirked and Sam's eyes widened**_. Scam?

Sam felt a soft blush bloom on her face and she smiled at him. He simply looked at her, his arms crossed. Sam read his face. The only thing she was able to read was that he was silently telling her not to worry any more.

She smiled to herself as she started to walk with her friends. While she didn't exactly support Scam's murdering tendencies, she couldn't help but feel special. He cared for her enough to make sure that she wasn't hurt. At least, not this way.

Scam watched with a light smile as he watched the redhead walk away. He felt oddly at bliss. He had purposely left Smith alive, so that he'll know that living is far more painful.

Smith will be able to hear and see, but he won't be able to do anything. A vegetation state…

Scam crossed his arms and watched the redhead growing smaller and smaller from view. Was it love that he felt for her? Or just an affection? All he knew was that…

 _ **He'd rather hurt her in a fight rather than shatter her soul…**_

 **Thank you sooo much for reading! I initially thought that it'd be a simple one-shot from Sam's point of view, but I wanted to write this! Like really bad. And credit goes to Cresenta's Lark!**

 **I guess Scam would've done something like this. So, thanks again for reading!**


End file.
